


Impromptu

by pkmntrashcan



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dating, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: Sometimes the best moments are those unplanned.--A collection of random drabbles from my writing hiatus that all ended up being very similar and fluffy.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	1. Mwah

Having Gloria over was nothing new to either one of them. From movie nights, to rained in moments, to simply having a meeting in cities closer to him than Wyndon.

Truthfully she preferred his cottage in comparison to her apartment in Wyndon. She liked the air for how crisp and clean it was. The clear sky for a view of the stars she couldn’t get in the city. She finds safety in the soft yellow light illuminating his room. At ease in the earthy scents of the forest and freshly brewed tea. To feel at home as a comfortable silence comes between them as she crawls into his bed and he, finds himself like usual, analyzing battles from the day at his desk.

But this was the first time she’s stayed over as his girlfriend. 

And as she watches his figure from his desk she can’t help but to entertain the small idea in the back of her mind. The mattress creaks underneath her as she shifts, blanket gripped in her hands as she bites her lower lip in contemplation. The wind rustling the abundance of trees against his window-- but nothing seems to distract him until a soft “Bede” leaves her lips.

His head snaps up and violets soften subtly in a way she swears only she could see. 

It was different, to see him this way. To see a loving gaze directed at her. From him. Something she only dreamed would happen after years of hiding her emotions for Bede--who was no longer just her rival, and had gone from league-mate to her best friend and then some.

But now all it was new. Their dating status. The gentle affection. The bubbling desire in her that only caused her heart to pick up in pace and her cheeks to heat in response.

“No goodnight kiss?”

Bede blinks at the request. 

It’s far shier than she has been with him in a while. Her growing confidence having developed with every passing year as Champion just commonplace the more she opened up to him like he did her. 

But this was endearing to say the least. That she, Galar’s Queen, could be made nervous at his mere presence. Except this worked both ways; she was his downfall too. That both of them were still _nervous_ in the best way. One filled with excitement and happiness.

It doesn’t take him long to push his seat back and walk over to her. Platinum curls seeming golden as he’s backlit by his lamp. Gloria can feel the bed sink with his weight as he leans over her body, the amused look on his face clashing with the light shade of pink on his cheeks she’s not sure he even notices.

“Goodnight, Gloria,” he murmurs. She can hear the tease in his voice, see the sparkle in his eye. He will hold her getting _shy_ around him against her for as long as she lives, so she takes him by surprise instead.

Sitting up to cup his face, placing her lips to his with a quick and rapid “ _mwah_.” 

Her hands are off of him before he knows it. It’s fast. It’s panicked. And Gloria can’t help but to pull the comforter over her face to avoid the stunned look on his face. 

He’s not sure where it comes from but it takes a second before he laughs. A genuine one that bubbles from deep inside of him. It’s melodic in every sense of the word as her name escapes his lips in a fervent attempt to get her to look at him. He pulls at the fabric to try to pry the blanket away, but her hold is tight, and a whined “Bedey stop laughing” muffled from underneath only proved more how much she was trying to hide. 

Her face felt hot, her heart squeezing in her chest, lips subtly tingling from the millisecond she touched his. She can hear the chuckles melt into a sigh of defeat. She could imagine the scoff, the shake of the head, she hears the "sweet dreams," as the weight of the bed moves as he gets up.

Her own quiet sigh is released after a couple of minutes, letting hazels peek out from under to take in the colder air only to let out a tiny gasp when she finds Bede kneeling on the ground, head propped up with his elbow, violets sparkling with wicked intent, and smirk all too knowing.

“So about that kiss.”


	2. Guidance

Bede wasn’t sure what to expect when they started dating.

From the languid years of friendship to the overwhelming chokehold he would feel around her—it made sense that eventually the confession would trickle off his lips and make its way to her in a shocking-revelation.

Yet no film, no play, no person ever really explained what happens next. 

What to do when she smiled back at him and told him she liked him too. How to properly hold her hand at the feeling of slow hesitant fingers brushing up against his. How to respond to the chaste kisses she would request behind her painted cheeks.

And as the days, weeks, and months passed, this was one learning experience that Bede found himself rather enjoying. 

Learning what made her blush, what made her pout with a furrowed brow, to what would make her unabashedly laugh in the living room of her apartment only to stir up his own heartfelt laughter harmonizing with hers. 

And in Bede’s mind it was  _ nice, fo _ r the lack of a better word, to spend time with her away from the prying cameras, away from their titles. On her couch, in their pajamas, they were merely Gloria and Bede. Two young adults watching one of his favorite musicals, singing along cheesily until he stands up with the ever-present smirk on his face.

He could hear the confusion in her voice as her words cut short, watching intently as her eyes flicker between his own and his outstretched hand, music continuing in the background as the matter-of-factly

“Bedey you know I can’t dance,” is stated.

Yet her hand gently meets his as she stands.

“Hmmm,” he ponders, free arm smoothly snaking around her waist. “You also say you can’t sing and yet here you were singing every song with me” he utters back, feet moving to the tempo flawlessly as a tiny squeak from Gloria could be heard.

But there’s a comfort in how easily she catches up to move with him. How long gone was the nervousness of her collapsing, or tripping over his feet that she had years ago. A fond memory if he were to be honest. But now instead of hesitance she simply allowed him to lead. Her full trust in him apparent not only in the moment, but in every semblance of their day to day lives. 

And as he parades her across the room, losing track of the music fading into regular dialogue, he could feel his heart swelling of how far they have come to get to this simple moment of togetherness.

Smile now tugging at his lips as she smiles when he spins her right back into his chest. His heart skipping like it usually did around her as she giggled his name. His body focusing on the warmth of her hand interlacing within his as he lifts it to his lips.

Violets intently watching as her lips part and her cheeks display his favorite shade of pink. 

Bede’s not sure how to describe this feeling. It’s suffocating. It’s overwhelming. He’s letting go of her hand only to feel her fingers gently reach up to caress his cheek, his jaw. Lingering and oh so tender. 

He wishes there was a manual to explain what he was feeling.

The safety, the security, the comfort, and something else he couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“Bede,” he glances down at her, seeing an expression of realization on the Champion’s face he’s not sure he’s seen before outside of battle. But there’s clear resolution. Determination.

“Yes?”

He can feel her pause for a second too long. He can tell she’s considering all her outcomes of whatever she’s about to say. The hand on his chest is on his heart. Clenching at the fabric of the silk shirt as she contemplates. Letting go, grabbing again. Looking up at him.

“I love you.”

Oh.

His eyes widened.

_ Oh. _

There’s a roaring in his ears as those words settle.

Three words Bede wasn’t sure he’d ever hear. 

Love always seemingly unattainable for him. Something people have dangled in front of him like a consolation prize. Something to be earned in return for his work only for naught. Over and over again.

But he’s learned familial love from Opal. He’s learned a love of friendship from his team. And yet from her, this was a different love. A love that feels honest. Genuine. Sincere. 

A love he never learned about outside of media. And yet here she was saying she felt this affection towards him.

And he wants to believe her.

She’s still beaming at him, waiting.

She’s always been good at that. Waiting. 

But he feels no sense of urgency from her. There’s no rising dramatics, or a climax like any of his plays. No swelling of the music beyond the movie’s noise that has now been forgotten. There’s no tears, no pleas. Instead it was just him and Gloria, in their pajamas, in the middle of her living room.

It wasn’t the most romantic by any means. No plan, no guidance, and yet he lets himself just  _ feel _ .

Letting his hands come up to cup her cheeks. Leaning down to capture her lips. A soft slide here, a growing smile there, warmth felt underneath his fingertips growing hot to the touch as he keeps kissing her. Slowly taking in the taste of sweet peaches that they were snacking on. The smell of her shampoo infiltrating his senses. The feeling of her hair as his fingers slide through her chocolate tresses. 

All he knew was her, how she felt, and the confession lingering in the air teasing him to realize that he too felt the same way.

And that’s exactly it.

The part is miniscule and slow, his forehead leaning against hers in a soft thump. And as a soft question of his name is whispered all he can do is finally answer her back.

“I love you too.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like to be honest when I write ships I always make them drop the 3 words, bUT FOR SOME REASON BEDERIA SOMETIMES STRIKES ME AS SLOWER ON THE UPKEEP AND THE CONFESSION WITH CUTE 'I LIKE YOUs' AND GO FROM THERE


	3. Cheri on Top

Bede had learned rather quickly that Gloria had a certain look in her eyes when something struck her fancy. Sometimes it was cute, innocent, full of playful mirth as she teased him. It wasn’t often Gloria would speak of her own wishes let alone ask for them, so Bede always felt the need to fulfill them. But there were other times it was just pure  _ want and need. _ And it’s the latter he sees often when they’re eating.

Plush pink lips would part, utensil laying tantalizingly loose on her tongue, her eyes glued on the object of her desire as a soft blush would dance on her cheeks.

And he should’ve expected it the second their dessert was laid on the table.

How her lithe fingers moved across the space between them to swipe one of two cheri berries off the top of his cake. His brow furrowing quickly as he watches the fruit pass her lips with an audible  _ pop _ , followed by the “mmm” and the blissful look on her face he had to admit was precious in its own right.

But this was  _ his _ cake.

Hers sitting in front of her in pristine condition.

“Must you always steal off my plate, Gloria?” the disbelief present with the following scoff as she giggles across the way.

“It tastes better from you.” 

She states this like it’s a universal fact, beaming happily as can be as Bede simply grumbles in response. But he sees her coy expression, the glance between him and his cake again.

Her hand trying to move fast only to feel the rapid tap and even faster “ah ah ah” from her boyfriend’s lips.

“My sweet Skwovet is turning into a Greedent.”

And Gloria pouts, finding herself leaning all that much closer to Bede.

“But you still love me.”

He smirks, “oh do I?” 

He can feel the warmth bubbling inside of him as those words fall off her lips so easily now. The sincerity coming through all the teases as she slides closer to tap his nose, “you do, oh Elite one.”

“That may be so,” he entertains, but Bede is as observant in his regular day-to-day life as he is in battle, and well aware of the ploys Gloria likes to play, pushing his plate out of her reach as her hands tried to swipe the final treat.

“But I too would like to enjoy the taste of this delectable cake.”

Her bottom lip juts out, but he would not fall for that, for he was the wicked one. The master, the prince, of all trickery.

He uses his height advantage, and longer reach to firmly plant his spoon into the frosting her chocolate slice.

But there are no complaints from her end, just a sheepish smile leaning on the palm of her hand, and a slight crinkle in her nose as she watches him take a taste. And truthfully Bede knew that after she was done stealing fruit she would’ve fed him several spoonfuls of her cake anyways, but there was something missing.

And as his face falls she can't help but to ask “so how is it?” It was her fault they were at a bakery in Wyndon of all places, but there was hope that this place could serve something decent amongst the pretty decorum that drew a crowd.

There’s a hum and a ha. Contemplating. A pause. Leaving her on the edge of her seat, before a sparkle can be seen in his eyes.

Bede wanted a taste of this game she seemed to favor. Bringing the spoon to decorate her lips with a dollop of whipped cream as she turned into a vibrant shade of pink. 

The corners of his lips lift ever so slightly, easily realizing that  _ he  _ was now the one on her mind. At how her eyes flicker from his lips to his eyes, completely entranced and so easily willing to flutter closed. It was the easiest sign of hers to read, her welcoming his lips to land on hers.

But the kiss never comes, instead hearing a low chuckle by her ear, “don’t underestimate your prince, my dear” and her eyes shooting open just in time to see him bringing the pecha off her cake to his mouth.

The proud look is unmissable.

And her flustered one is adorable.

“You’re right it does taste better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those are all the drabbles I had : ) pokemon presents woke me up early and i couldnt fall back to sleep sigh


End file.
